Not all that Glitters is Gold
by Angelic-Demon96
Summary: Floriane has had a fortunate life, but she is anything but spoiled. As her life takes a sudden, thrilling churn, she discovers feelings she had long thought to have hidden away. Noir is intrigued. This strange girl seems to be at the center of a dangerous web. But he will stop at nothing to get what he wants. And he wants her. Obviously a Gender Swap. M
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Muse is calling and I have no idea where she is taking me. This should be fun :) for now, I'm just feeling things out, so let me know what you think. Oh yeah, I don't own anything, except Floriane. And even she wasn't my ideal. Well, she kinda was... it's complicated. Just so you know, I'm trying to parallel this story with the manga. However, I'm skipping some dialog so we can focus on the actual story. Sorry if it's annoying or confusing. WARNING: Mild language  
Luv y'all :3**

A dark figure danced over the rooftops, grinning like a madman. A strange fire was in his eyes as his blood pumped through him. His midnight black cloak shimmered in the moonlight as he ran. He chuckled as he heard the outrages scream of robbery victims discovering what they've lost.

_People are foolish_. Noir thought, _Wearing something so bright that attracts greedy hands. _He chuckled gently as he leaped over an alleyway._ In a way, I did them a favor. Now they wont flaunt such treasures so recklessly. Such beautiful things..._ He paused in his escape to gaze into the jewels in his hands. _Beauty is the proof of demons. It cannot help but send those bewitched by it to their tragic fates. Yes...For instance diamonds. _He pulled out a small diamond ring and held it up to the moon lovingly. _The more beautiful they are, the more the coldness of these impenetrable walls of light increase their brilliance with the food of its bloodstained history._

Shaking himself from this trance, he continued to make his way home.

* * *

Inside the gilded halls and polished floors of the Rochefort Mansion echoed the footsteps of a barefoot girl as she raced towards the balcony. Out of breath and panting, she leaned over the carved banister just in time to see the table being carried away. She was too late. In one quick motion she mounted the banister and slid to where her mother stood. She turned her eyes wide as she tried to wipe away the last remnants of her stoic tears.

"Floriane! How undignified! You are a Lady of Rochefort!" The middle-aged woman tried her best to hold her chin high as her heart broke at the sight of her family resorting to selling furniture to earn some pocket-money. She couldn't.

Ri, as she was known around her family and friends rushed forward to pull her mother in her arms. The poor woman lost weight from the stress and there were noticeable gray hairs on her golden head. Ri cradled her against herself.

"Dear, sweet Mother. It pains me to see you like this. Was that Monsieur Capet? Please tell me whats going on. Please, Mother." She begged.

She seemed to have recovered some of her pride and cradled her daughter face in her hand as she smiled. "Don't worry, Pet. Mother will take care of everything. Lord, if only your father were alive."

Ri glanced down. Usually, every time Mother mentioned Floriane's father, it was to scold her for unladylike behavior. "Your father would be ashamed if he could see you now!" But this was different. Ri wasn't an idiot, she knew money was tight for their family, she just didn't know what to do.

"Maybe..." She began tentatively, "Maybe it's time for me to find a husband. A rich man can set us up for life. You wouldn't have to worry anymore."

A storm of emotions rained on Madame Rochefort's face. "You! Would sell yourself like a common wench! No!No!No! Not even a year ago boys were begging for your hand (Ri scoffed at this, but her mother ignored her). No, they must come to you."

Floriane rolled her eyes. "For what, Mother? I don't even have a dowry anymore. Who would want me?"

Mother scoffed "someone with taste. Look at you. As beautiful as a doll. You're eyes alone could topple whole kingdoms. I'll admit, your personality is...let's just say 'unorthodox', but any man would be pleased with such a catch. Enough! Have you forgotten the pride of our family? I refuse to fall to the Common Era! We will not change our way of life!"

That was the last straw. "If that's how you feel, then sell that stupid 120 carat diamond! It could more than set us for life! That 'Flame of Mogul' can save us and I wouldn't have to marry anyone! I could be free!"

Without warning, she slapped her daughter hard across the face. "Don't. You. Dare." She was shaking with an uncontrollable rage.

Tears smarting in her eyes, Floriane turned to leave.

"Floriane."

She turned.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean..." She straitened her shoulders. "Tomorrow I'm going to hold an evening ball. We must show the people that the Rochefort family still thrives."

Ri's eyes narrowed. _Please don't ask me to come, please don't ask me to come, please, please, please!_

"I would like for you to make an appearance too."

Ri swore under her breath and turned to go.

"And Dear, put on some shoes."

* * *

Ri studied herself in the mirror_. It's amazing what a fancy dress and cosmetics can do._ She thought as she lightly touched her reflection. Her tight, sapphire dress barely allowed her to breathe, much less dance. Her platinum blonde hair was curled and pinned so forcefully, she was surprised she wasn't bleeding. Her face was powdered so much her nose tickled. _This is going to be a long night, _she sighed. or tried to. It was hard in a corset.

She swept her way into the crowd as gracefully as she could muster, resisting the urge to kick off her shoes. He squeezed her way past amorous couples to make her way to the punch bowl. _A strategic position, _she reasoned, _if I want to end it all by drowning myself in fruit. _She leaned against the wall, careful not to push any pins further into her scalp. And watched hundreds of broke aristocrats pretend they still had money. She had to admit, it was a splendid party, the candlelight flickered like gold in the eyes of the guests, champagne glasses chinked, and a heavy perfume fell like a cloud on everyone and everything. A simple show of vanity. Just for the sake of her mother's pride

Several boys attempted to approach her, but she gave them a glare and they scurried off into the crowd for more pleasant company._ Mother's going to scold me again_. She thought mournfully.

Gradually, whispers broke through the crowd accompanied by a few excited squeals. A man wearing Arabian clothes made his way to the center of a party. Ri's curiosity piqued. Thankfully, a woman approached him, her mother, within earshot. She commented on his exotic clothes, and he said that it was his formal attire. (_Even the knife at his belt? _she wondered) Then she heard a name: Baron Culrand.

The name was unfamiliar to her, but she felt curious none the less. As her eyes searched him looking for some clue, the strange man looked up. Ri didn't look away. She knew how men worked. To look away would show weakness. But this man, he wasn't glaring, he was staring. As she looked into his possessive eyes, Ri felt something she hadn't felt in years: fear for her life.

He was handsome enough. Well tanned, sapphire blue eyes, dark features and a strong nose. Enough to turn any head. But there was some thing else, something underneath. A coldness. A coldness that said he wasn't afraid to take what he wanted. Before she could even take a breath, he was there. Standing just inches from her. She tried to back up, but she was already against a wall. He reached for her face, placing the palm of his hand on her cheek while his long fingers brushed her hair. Her eyes widened, then narrowed.

The smack was heard across the ballroom. "How rude!" She barked, trying not to scream her words. "Who do you think you are?"

The Arab-dressed man rubbed the now red spot on his cheek. "Quite a spirited girl." He chuckled and bowed slightly "I meant no offence. It's just, they're so beautiful. Those amethyst eyes. I wanted to touch them to see if they were real or gems."

Ri lowered her voice so the sound wouldn't carry. "The Hell you were. Don't you dare touch me again."

The dark man chuckled "You must excuse me, my lady, it is in my nature. I am an incomparable jewel aficionado." The man turned his back and continued to chat with guests.

Later, Uncle Morris told her that he had noble blood, even though he was half Arab, also he was a loan shark who may be the only one to be able to save the family fortune.

Floriane finally gave up on the party and stormed through the huge front doors, past the protests of her mother and fellow guests. She marched straight towards the fountain.

She walked faster, and faster, breaking into a run. She kicked off her shoes at the fountain. Checking over her shoulder to make sure no party guests followed her, she began ferociously pulling at each and every hair pin till her hair hung in waves around her shoulder. She reached under her skirt and pulled out a knife she was able to smuggle out and shoved it down the front of her blouse. The bindings of her corset snapped and she gasped as her lungs expanded full of sweet, clean air. She closed her eyes and simply breathed for a moment.

Then, she stepped onto the edge of the fountain. It was deeper than it looked. About 4 feet. It was lined with sea-blue tiles. She took a deep breath and let herself fall into the water.

* * *

_What a dull party,_ Ray thought to himself. He looked around lazily as the girl with the amethyst eyes talked to her uncle. After their discussion was apparently over, the girl tried to retreat to her previous spot by the punch bowl. As he watched, she seemed to grow more and more agitated, as if the very walls were adding some poison to the air. Finally, something snapped and she pushed her way to the exit.

"What was that about?" Ray asked a nearby girl. A plain girl with no zest in her step.

"Madame Rochefort's daughter. Rumor has it that she is too wild for her own good. Can't seem to get a husband." the girl added scornfully, as if this was proof of the beauty's wild nature.

_Perhaps I shall see for myself. _He left the plain girl without a word and pursued the amethyst eyes.

What he saw shocked him. By the time he caught up to her and hid himself properly, she was tearing out pins from her hair as if hornets were making a platinum nest. She seemed tense, as though she were about to explode. The she reached under her silk skirt and pulled out a long, thin knife. He raised his eyebrows as she shoved it between her breasts. He heard a snap and heard the girl gasp. Her chest rose and fell with a renewed passion, as if she had never tasted air before. For the first time in his life, Ray considered the possibility that some girls didn't like fancy dresses.

Then the girl did something strange. She stood up on the edge of the fountain and held her arms wide. Eyes closed in bliss, she let herself fall into the water. Ray gasped and ran to the edge of the fountain and peered in. The fountain was deeper than he though, and for a moment, he could have sworn he saw a huge blue fish. But the fish had arms and legs and was spinning and twirling with a mane of gold hair around its smiling face. When she came up for air, she threw back her hair and gasped against the cold. As Ray walked away, he knew that it was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

**Right, sorry it's so long! What do y'all think? The next chapters are going to be more with the plot of the manga, but I thought this fountain scene would make things a bit more interesting. Let me know what you think? Love it? Hate it? OMG this is the worst crap I ever read, go kill yourself? Hit me with your best shot. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I've been itching to write this bit for a while now. I suppose you deserve an explanation. So Gorgeous Carat was one of the first manga's I ever bought, so I'm a huge fan. But I always thought Florian was unrealistically feminine for that time period. Maybe it's just me. So I wanted to do a gender swap. But not just a gender swap, a personality swap as well. Simply because Florian doesn't have one :P Only joking. But I thought it would be fun to write it this way. As always, let me know what you think.  
****Luv y'all ;3  
****DA  
WARNING: Torture and mild swearing**

Laila yawned. Noir had been in that party for hours. How long does it take to find out if a 120 carat diamond is hanging around. Her eyes focused of a necklace dangling in front of her nose. She snatched it up and grinned at her friend. "I thought you said you weren't going to steal anything."

"Force of habit." He shrugged, getting into the carriage. "Sorry to keep you waiting, it seems that the thing we were after wasn't in the mansion. They probably moved it somewhere else."

Laila was suspicious. "It took you that long to figure that out? What kept you?"

He smiled as he watched the scenery move past. "I found something else rather interesting. Two amethysts."

Laila stared at him puzzled as he lost himself in thought. _Those wild, insolent amethyst eyes. How long would it take for me to make them submit to me? _He shivered with the thrill of the hunt for these new precious gems.

* * *

Floriane could hear them through the door as she tried to understand what was happening.

"You're saying that there is nothing left for you to mortgage?"

"Yes. Therefore since you are a connection in the family, I am asking you not for nothing, a government bond for the mortgage."

"I don't have any interest in such things madame. To me, they are just pieces of paper."

Ri peeked through the keyhole and spotted the Baron from the party. He looked different without his Arabian garb, but the sight of him again made her sick._ That bastard will pay for messing with my family._

"Then, what should I do?"

"I have an empty check here. I will allow you to write whatever amount you wish on it."

She heard her Mother gasp._ Wait Mother! There is always a catch._

Sure enough, the next words the loan shark uttered were: "In return..."

Ri rolled her eyes even though no one could see her. Always with the drama.

"...Will you give your daughter to me?"

Ri gasped. Her mother opened and closed her mouth like a fish. She threw open the door "Mother! You aren't seriously considering this? You can't!"

"Floriane!" Her mother rose to her feet. "I told you to wait in your room."

Floriane mumbled something about her room being stuffy and stared at her feet.

Madame Rochefort looked the baron in the eyes. "You think I could possibly accept such a proposal?"

Floriane felt a surge of triumph. She wouldn't have to go with the sleazy creep after all!

He stood up as if he were about to leave, "If you can't accept it, then I don't mind at all. I'm not the one who's in trouble here, am I?" The man dared to give her mother a sharp look. She looked as though she might faint.

"Please go," she said softly.

"Or," he added in a dangerous voice "I only heard about it by hearsay, but they say that you own a great family treasure connected to the royal family." Mother looked horrified. "I hear it's a 120 carat diamond. Surely it's such a burden to this family. I wouldn't mind receiving that instead."

Floriane stared at him. How could he? Doesn't he see what this is doing to her mother? This man is the lowest of the lows. "Stop it!" Ri finally yelled. "We don't know anything about a diamond!" _I have to do something. I'm tired of sitting around with my thumbs up my ass. My mother needs me. My family legacy needs me._

She squared her shoulders and lifted her chin. "I will go." She said it softly as the others turned to stare at her. "Didn't you hear me? I will go!" she yelled as she slammed her hand on the check. "You decide how much I am worth, Rei Balzac Culrand!"

Rei grinned. In the corner, her mother sobbed. "Then the contract is formed."

* * *

Rei sat on the chair at the end of the table. His chiseled jaw perched gracefully in his hand. There was a pout to his lips that befit only a child as he stared at the feast before him. "Why won't Floriane come down to dinner?" He asked a servant behind him.

"Mistress Floriane has locked herself in her room ever since arriving to the castle. It appears she will not answer anyone, despite your Lordship's kindness."

Laila shoved a sausage into her mouth, "Whel, daf wa oo geet for-" she paused to swallow. "That's what you get for trying to obtain living amethysts. There's something wrong with you, seriously."

Rei roared and slammed down his fist. Laila jumped as she saw a familiar fire in his eyes. She scooted back her chair and motioned for the servants to stand back as well. Throwing his glass against the wall, he jumped from the table and marched to his prisoner's room.

"Floriane! Open up or I'll break down the door!"

She threw it open. She was dressed in a simple shift, having refused the dressed the baron sent her.

"Come downstairs! You haven't eaten for days."

She sneered. "I'm not taking charity from the likes of you."

"It's not charity! It's an order! Come down, Floriane!" His eyes sparked with ill contained fury.

Somewhere in the distance, thunder struck.

She tossed her hair and started to close the door, "I don't take orders from a Low-Life"

Rei's hand slammed against the door. "It seems you don't understand your position here. Perhaps I should... teach it to you." He smirked as his blood boiled and his eyes pierced the girl like ice.

She gulped as a new-found fear burrowed into her belly like a snake.

* * *

The post was too short for her to stand, but too tall for her to sit. The madman chained her like a slave to the whipping post. His robes made a swishing noise as he strode towards her. Floriane's back was to the man, so she could only hear him. His shadow lifted its arm and brought a whip down on her back. She bit her lip to keep from crying out. Again and again, she heard the crack and felt the whip slice her flesh.

She couldn't help the tears that came to her eyes, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of crying out. _Come on Floriane! You've faced worse!_

Five, six, seven, eight, she kept counting to keep her mind off the pain. eleven, twelve, nine. Wait, hadn't she counted nine already? _What-_

She slumped, briefly falling into the bliss of unconsciousness. Rei undid her chains and she felt the cold floor on her face.

"You're obstinate, aren't you? Your obstinance will be your undoing."

She struggled to open her eyes and filled them with every ounce of hatred she could muster. "Who the hell are you, you bastard." She spat.

He just smiled. Not a grin, as she had seen before, but a smile like the Cheshire cat. A wicked smile. "haven't you heard?" His voice was full of mirth. "I'm a relative of your's, Rei Balzac Cusland. But most people call me 'Noir'"

The Night. The man in front of her is the notorious jewel thief! "I'll see you hung!" Ri yelled, jerking at her chains, "I will hang you myself if I have to!"

"I'm afraid," Noir crooned in false sorrow "you won't be able to much of anything in the end." He looked towards the men who stood against the wall during this display. "Chain her to the wall." He commanded.

Her arms dripped with blood and made it difficult for the men to grab her. But in the end, she was upright with her arms spread-eagle against the wall, glaring daggers at the man in front of her.

He pushed a knife against her delicate, white throat, a cruel smile on his lips. "Now, I'm afraid I have to ask you some questions, Pet. If you answer me truthfully, I won't hurt you anymore. Where. Is. The 'Flame of Mogul?'"

She turned her head defiantly, not trusting herself to speak. He cut her. He asked again, he cut her. She refused to answer. "Poor little girl, why wont you tell me? Where is it hidden?"

His dagger slid down towards her chest. Her face contorted with pain "I don't know!" She almost screamed the words along with her pain.

He chuckled. "Really, even if something happened to your mother, you'd say that?"

She looked up, shocked. "You bastard! You're lying! You wouldn't do that! You hurt her and I'LL KILL YOU!" Tears were rolling down her cheeks unheeded.

Noir sighed. "I wonder how long that spirit of yours will last. Whip her until she screams for mercy."

The men moved hesitantly to obey his orders. They didn't want to hurt such a young, pretty girl. The girl in question lifted her head and called after her captor, "You'll never tame me! Many have tried. You are no different. You are nothing more than a coward. The world has those to spare!"

He continued to walk away. As he climbed the stairs to the cellar. He heard her screams. He felt something on his cheek. He brushed it away, thinking it was blood, but it was clear. A tear. Was he crying? He impatiently pushed the thought aside. _I have too much to worry about to feel sorry for her._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey y'all! So these next couple of scenes are kinda complicated in the manga, but I'll do my best :3 Please tell me what you think! R&R y'all! WARNING: Result of torture and a bit of skin.  
Luv y'all! :3  
DA**

"Thank God above! She's finally unconscious." The servant wiped his brow and leaned against the stone wall of the cellar, staring at the crumpled figure below him.

His companion leaned next to him, puffing a cigarette. "You have to admire her. She never uttered a cry. I doubt even I could go through so much without begging for mercy."

Noir knelt next to Floriane and smiled. She looked so peaceful when she slept. "You win." He told her broken body, "Hell, you really are something. Aren't you, girl?"

The robed man lifted her surprisingly light form into his arms, not worrying about her blood getting on his spotless shirt. She hung limp in his arms like a rag doll. A beautiful, broken doll.

Laila, who had been watching from the shadows, moved forward to take her from his arms. He ignored her. Who cares if they were proper or not? In these walls, he was king.

Walking up the stairs, he called for the maid to bring a first aid kit. He laid the girl down on her feather bed with a tenderness that surprised him. When she was awake, those amethyst eyes screamed defiance and strength. But with her guard down, all he wanted to do was protect her. She seemed so delicate, bleeding into her sheets.

The maid finally brought the bandages and gauze and made as if to start mending Floriane. Noir shooed her off and took the supplies himself.

"Sir, why not let me do it? After all, it was you who..." The maid trailed off, blushing in shame and anger.

Noir understood. He tortured the girl within an inch of her life. Who was he to care for her? He didn't deserve to. He massaged his temples tiredly. _I must be getting old. I didn't used to be so sentimental_.

"I fix what I break. Now please leave us." The maid curtsied and ducked out of the room.

Noir ran his fingers through the platinum locks that draped around her head like a halo._ My work, my life's ambition, is to repaint everything into darkness- the Flame of Mogul is a cursed star. To atone for the hundreds and thousands of souls who have drowned in blood and greed, it will be shinning brilliantly in the darkness without submitting to anyone. That's what I'm searching for, _he decided, _something like that. Therefore, I'll paint everything to black. Because in the darkness the glitter shines more brilliantly._He sighed. _The maid and Laila were right. I shouldn't be here with her. It isn't right_. It was too late to go back now. He tugged off her blouse, turning her over to conserve some of her modesty. He winced at his own work. It seemed so cruel now when it seemed justifiable back in the cellar. He braced himself and set to work cleaning the gashes. Every once in a while, as he worked, Floriane would moan in her sleep. _Bad dream_, he thought. He stroked her porcelain cheek and her soft cries ceased.

He fell into a sort of rhythm. He cleaned and rubbed salves onto her back, pausing to stroke her when she stirred. Soon, she was bandaged and sleeping peacefully. He stood to go and called a maid to change her sheets. As he turned, a delicate hand gripped his sleeve with a surprising strength. He looked down. Floriane's eyes were still closed, but there was a crease between her eyebrows.

He stroked the spot with his thumb. "Careful, or you might blemish your lovely face." He tugged her hand from his robe and strode out of the room. His heart thumping painfully in his chest. Not trusting himself to look back, he shoved past the maid with Floriane's clean sheets.

He stopped and turned to the maid. "When she wakes, make her some broth or something. Also, get he a book or something to read while she recovers. Maybe the newspaper, something light like that."

She curtsied and hurried about he business.

In the distance, a fire burned.

* * *

Laila approached the door with a triumphant look on her face. She carried a huge cauldron in her arms full of a mysterious substance that reeked to high heavens. She didn't notice._ My special stamina gruel is perfect for someone weak._ She pushed on the door, "Floriane, I'm coming in!"

A draft filled the empty room from an open window. The pot clattered to the floor, spilling green mess everywhere. Laila ran out the door calling for Noir. Floriane had climbed out the window and escaped.

Rei entered a few moments later, his eyes cold as he took in the tied sheets and crushed newspaper. There was also a dent in the wall about the right size for an elbow. Noir was mildly impressed._ The wolf has bite._ he scooped up the paper.

"Man, she's so unreasonable going out in her state. Her injuries will just open up again. Plus, she shouldn't run away after you paid for her, It sounds like fraud to me."

Noir held up the paper, "Looks like she found out about the fire at Rochefort Mansion. This bit here said her mother was murdered. She must be heartbroken." Sure enough, as Rei looked closer, he could see traces of tears that fell on the paper. His eyes widened as he spotted something else. "Laila! This paper says Floriane is a suspect to her mother's murder!"

Laila didn't have a chance to respond, Noir had already rushed out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Y'all! Thanks for the feedback! I love hearing from all y'all (Even those who spoke to me in person :3) As you may have noticed, I'm trying to write as much as I can. I will be going over the chapters for editing later, so bear with me. The reason I'm going so fast is I have a huge test next week, so I won't be able to write much :( So I'm making it up to y'all now. Anyway, if you all have any ideas for a some scenes you would like to see, I cater to many whims. I had someone ask for a Cafe scene, so that will be coming up. I love Cafes :)**

**Lotsa Luv! :3**

Vicky changed out of her band uniform and packed her trumpet into the locker. Closing her eyes, she rested her head on the cool metal. One by one, the rowdy teens filed out of the band room and made their way home. She knew Jace was waiting for her outside, but she didn't want to see him. He had seen her in the marching band gettup. It never bothered her before, but somehow, she was actually worried about what he thought of her. She braced herself and walked out the double doors.

Speak of the Devil, Jace greeted her with a tired smile and fell into step behind her. She swung her backpack over her shoulder. Vicky toyed with the idea of ignoring him, but that didn't seem fair after all he had been forced to do for her. He didn't have to wait, he could have gone ahead and left her at some random monster's mercy.

"Nice tee-shirt." Jace commented.

"Thanks. It's my sister's, actually." Vicky and Amanda (or Mandy, if you're feeling brave enough to call her that to her face) swapped clothes all the time. A bit of a true accomplishment when your sister is five states over, but they seem to manage.

As they walked through the darkened parking lot, Vicky shivered. It was warm out, so she wasn't cold. But it was weird. Jace noticed the change come over her and looked around them. The darkness seemed to grow thicker. An awful smell filled the air. Jace drew a sparkling silver blade and drew is arm in front of his charge to protect her.

Something black slide towards them with a mix of a slither and an ooze. It drew itself together, then lunged at Vicky. She squeaked and ducked behind Jace's flashing blade. He leaped up, flying to an impossible height. Twisting in mid-air to slice the blade through where the ooze-monster's spine should be. It bled black slime. Time after time it lunged at Vicky's protector. Time after time he lunged back. It became a dance. Well, a violent dance. As soon as it had begun, the dance ended. Jace stood victorious.

He grinned savagely and wiped his blade on his pants.

"So that's why you wear black? So you can wipe your blade?" Vicky asked, still slightly shocked.

He seemed surprised at the question and looked at his pants, touching where he wiped the blade. "That makes sense. I never really thought about it."

Vicky shrugged and pulled her keys out of her pocket, stepping over the rank black puddle to get to her car. After a moment of hesitation. Jace slid into the front seat next to her. As she pulled out of the school parking lot, her phone rang.

Jace looked at her phone and announced "It's Di."

Vicky nodded. Totally unfazed at her friends timing. "Answer it and put it on speaker, please."

Jace pressed the button and put the phone on the dash.

"Hey Di."

"OH MY GOD! VICKY ARE YOU OKAY?! WHAT HAPPENED? WHO DO I HAVE TO BEAT UP?" Di screeched desperately into the phone. Jace blinked in surprise.

"Goodness Di, calm down, I'm fine. Jace to care of it."

"Wait, how did Di know?" Jace asked puzzled. Vicky just shrugged. "She's like that. Omniscient or something."

"Jace, you there?" Di's voice asked.

"Yeah" the shadow hunter replied, leaning forward.

"How's she do?"

Jace grinned "She was brilliant," he winked at Vicky who blushed. "She wasn't even phased."

"That's my girl!" You could hear the smile in her voice. Vicky grinned in response, careful to keep her eyes on the road.

"So, now that I have established your safety, what are we doing tonight? It is, after all, a special occasion."

"Wait, what's so special about today?" Jace asked curiously.

"She didn't tell you? It's her B-day! Little Vicky is turning 18!"

Vicky stammered "I-I didn't want to, you know, make a big deal about it. It's no big deal, really!"

Di scoffed on the other end of the phone. "Oh Master-Body-Guard-With-a-Six-Pack, any sweet birthday ideas?"

Vicky was about to say something, but Jace interjected. "It's your 18th. You have to have some form of party." He thought for a moment. "I know a guy who party's like no other. He's a warlock though, so maybe we should avoid downworlders?"

"No way! Let's liven things up the best we can for Vicky's sake."

Jace sighed and consented (still hesitant about putting Vicky in danger), but Vicky looked terrified. Di gave a little whoop. "Yeah! Let's go party! Vick-tor, get to my house ASAP. We're picking you out an outfit!"

Vicky slumped as if she resigned herself to a fate worse than death. The would-be part pooper groaned, turned the car around and headed to Di's place.

* * *

Jace sat outside the girl's bedroom, tapping his toe against the door stopper. Twang! Twang! Twang! What was taking so long. He listened against the crack.

"Come on girl, you've got to wear something."

"Yeah, but I don't have to wear that!"

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's barely more than a few scraps of cloth! People could see anything! Honestly, you're supposed to be the prude, not me."

"I guess I didn't get the memo. Besides, don't you want you-know-who to notice you?"

Then came the sound of someone throwing an outfit at a certain some-one-else's face.

"Oof! Fine wear this then!"

"Now that I like!"

"Good. Wear it. Look fabulous. End of story."

Jace moved away from the door and began fiddling with the door-stopping-thingy again. He hear shuffling, bottles opening and closing, a hair dryer, and possibly a chain saw. No biggie. Some how, by some miracle, the girls were ready in five minutes. Isabelle usually took twenty times that long. We aren't even going to mention Clary.

Di emerged from the boor and through her beaded curtain. She sang a little intro song and made jazz-hands as she presented Vicky. She wore a knee-length, layered white skirt with a small sparkly pink belt. She wore a white shirt with pink accents that came above her belly. She had on stunning high heeled sandals with silver sparkles. Silver and pink earrings brushed her shoulders. Her hair fell in tidy curls down her back. For the first time, Jace realized how truly beautiful she was. It was hard to tell before because of the loose fitting tee-shirts and baggy jeans. She was by no means a model, but he wasn't into those skinny scarecrows anyway. Vicky was soft and warm looking. She was perfect.

Di saw him staring and chuckled maliciously to her self. Jace glared at her in response. She simply raised ad eyebrow and gestured to Vicky who was still waiting for a reaction.

Jace cleared his throat "You...you look nice."

Di rolled her eyes. "_Real_ smooth Prince Charming. Come on, let's not leave the Warlock waiting."

Jace stopped in his tracks "Wait, why are _you _coming?" He asked Di.

"_Please_, like you could get away with leaving me here. I've watched out for Vicky long before you Goldie-Locks."

Vicky grabbed both their arms. "Come on. Di, can we take your mom's car?"

She nodded and pulled out her mom's keys from the drawer. "I called her earlier and explained what we were doing."

Jace gave her a look.

"Okay, so maybe I left out the part where it was at a bar and the host was a warlock. As long as I'm back at not-four-in-the-morning, she's cool with it."

Vicky and the hunter shared a brief shrug before pushing her out the door to the car. Soon they were on their way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Almost done with this part of the manga! So excited! Next chapter is going to be fluff to take away some stress of write such a dark story. :3 Not that I'm complaining, y'all have been great so far! Once again I wish to remind everyone that I don't own anything in this story. Except Ri.  
Luv y'all! :3  
DA**

The car pulled up to the Rochefort Castle. The stones were crumbing with the breath of the earth below it, the vines swayed in the chilly wind. it hadn't been used since the Revolution. Floriane took Noir's gloved hand and guided him down the path etched in a cliff towards a hidden door.

He held the door for her and bowed dramatically as if she were a queen entering a party. She giggled._ That is the first time I've seen her smile._ He thought to himself before focusing on the task at hand. Floriane led the way with a torch, one hand on the slimy wall for support. They continued in silence, one agonizing step after another. Noir didn't want to break the silence, he knew how hard it was for her to let a stranger into this secret and sacred place. He was just about to propose a rest when they came to an oil painting. Their footsteps aroused clouds of dust, so they waited for the dust to settle before being able to see it properly.

Louis XVI smirked at them. Noir shuddered.

"Creepy, isn't it?" Floriane asked understandingly. "Hold the light up to it, the painting is on polarized glass. His eyes point to the location of the entrance of the jewel's hiding place."

Noir complied and held the light to the painting as Floriane's amethyst eyes followed the gaze of the French king to the floor. "Look!" She lifted a false pannel. "This handle should open the entrance." Rei wasn't listening, his eyes were over his shoulder. Ri put her hands on her hips. "Help me with this will you? Or else the others will show up."

Suddenly Noir yelled "Floriane get down!" and threw himself over her, a vase shattered behind them as a gun was fired. "Noir!" He had a pained expression on his face and his eyes were closed. She couldn't tell if it were from the fall, or if he was hit by a bullet. She looked around him. It was her uncle and that hussy. She reached into Noir's holster to pull out his gun.

"A bit late, aren't we?" Her uncle laughed. "That's too bad. At least we arrived in time for the grand finale! Now then, If you don't back off now, you will both loose your lives." His gun was pointed straight at Noir. Suddenly, the thief lept up and slapped his whip against Morris' hand, forcing it to drop the gun.

Morris looked shocked. "You're Rei Balzac! So you're the one who has been filling that girl's head with those excessive thoughts." His eyes finally landed on Floriane. They widened as he spotted what was in her hands. "Floriane! Surely you wouldn't, not your own-"

Bang. His words were interupted by a scream of pain. "You BITCH!" Morris yelled, "You shot my shoulder!"

Her eyes were cold and dangerous. "You killed my mother you son of bitch. Too bad my aim was off."

He chuckled cruelly. "Careful girl, that's your grandmother you're talking about. Besides, the old bat had it coming. She refused to help me with my gambling debts. That selfish old crone." He squeezed his shoulder as blood squirted from the wound. While he was talking, they failed to notice the woman had picked up Morris' forgotten gun.

She fired. "Floriane!" Noir yelled, cradling his grazed shoulder. Floriane had let go of the gun as the bullet knocked it out of her hand.

"Too bad, girl. I'm a bit of a better shot than you." She pointed the gun at Noir as Morris got to his feet and grabbed Floriane around the neck and dragged her towards the portrait. The blonde woman passed the gun to him and he pointed it at the girl's temple.

"If you value her life, you wont move."

Noir stared at Floriane as she pleaded with her eyes. She was afraid, he had never seen her afraid before. Not as she was being pursued by the police, not while being whipped, never. _That bastard! Floriane must only fear me! How dare he! _He ground his teeth.

The hidden door swung shut as Morris laughed maniacally. "Floriane! Floriane!" He pounded his fists against the stone wall. He thought he heard his name in response, but he could have been imagining it.

"Please escape quickly."

Noir spun around. "You!"

Floriane's mother smiled.

* * *

A stone goddess greeted the unusual trio as they entered the hidden room. "There it is!" Uncle Morris exclaimed. "In the forehead of the statue. It's holding pretty tightly." He tried wiggling it out. It was released with a pop. Morris' wife released Floriane as she rushed forward to see.

There was a hiss. A gas cloud poured from the hole where the jewel was kept. "What is this?" Morris yelled, before falling into a coughing fit. _Is this the curse? Diaster falls on all who have taken the jewel. _Florian tried to hold her breath and ran towards the far end of the room. _God, please don't let me die_. She stared in horror as her oppressors suffocated. _I have to escape._ She looked around for the way they came in, but everything was spinning. She pounded her fists on the nearest wall, her soft hands not even making a sound.

As the cloud billowed around her, she took one last breath and called "Someone! Noir! HELP! NOIR!" She coughed, "noir," it came out like a croak. Her lungs stopped breathing, the room was spinning. _I'm going to die like this._ She slid against the wall as the darkness lapped at the edges of her vision.

She stared in numb fascination as a figure ran towards her. _Noir, what's wrong?How did he get here?_ His mouth was open, like he was calling her. _I can't hear you. Noir... you truly are...a phantom._ The darkness swallowed her.

* * *

Noir turned around to thank Madame Rochefort for her information, but she was already gone. He covered his mouth and nose as he pushed through the cloud of gas. He couldn't see or hear anything. Where was she? _Am I too late?_ He pushed the thought from his mind, he had to find her, she was okay, he knew it.

"noir..." He heard a soft voice calling his name. There! at the other end of the room! He could make out the glimmer of her silver hair. She slid against the wall.

He ran towards her "Floriane! FLORIANE! stay with me. She met his eyes as her body betrayed her, she fell to the floor just as he reached her.

He cradled her against himself, her amethyst eyes closed. _Don't let her be dead, please don't let her be dead._ He lifted her with the last of his breath and ran from the hidden room. Out in the hall, he was forced to put her down to catch his own breath and hack the poison from his lungs.

She lay on the ground, her skin an unnatural blue-ish tint. He felt her pulse. She was still alive. "Come on, you stubborn girl. Wake up!." He slapped her cheek, harder and harder. "Wake up! I order you to wake up! Do you want to die in vain like this?! Wake up! You cannot die if I do not order you to do so! Floriane!? Only I may take your life away! Get up! I order you to get up!"

Floriane moaned and opened her eyes, looking in surprise at Noir. "I don't take orders from low-lifes." She wispered. Noir gave a sobbing sort of laugh and cradled her against him. _She's alive, she's alive._

"You came for me." She said. It wasn't a question, but there was surprise in her voice.

Noir released her from his grasp, looking away. "I merely wanted to protect my property."

She coughed and smiled again. "Thank you."

He didn't say anything, but brought her to her feet. "Come on, the tunnel is collapsing. There is a secret exit this way."

She looked at him, puzzled. "How did you know that?"

He grabbed her hand forcefully, "Nevermind about that, just come on!"

"Alright, alright! No need to grab me so violently."

The made it out just as the castle collapsed. Floriane stared as the last remnant of her family name was obliterated.

Noir stared at Floriane as stoic tears rolled down her cheeks. He knew without asking. The Flame was so pittiful a thing, yet it caused all this distruction. He stepped behind her. "Don't cry, you'll cloud your beautiful amethysts." She leaned back against him, greatful of his support. In less than a week, Floriane was left homeless, penniless, and an orphan.

"Noir?"

"Hm?"

"You're all I have now."

Noir tensed. She had it backwards. She didn't possess him, he possessed her. He should remind her of that. _Yes, when we get home._ He promised himself. She has gone through enough.


End file.
